Pour l'honneur
by bambiemag
Summary: Quand Clarke traverse une nouvelle épreuve, Bellamy est toujours là pour elle...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Elle reprend après la mort de Finn dans la saison 2. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

* * *

 **Pour l'honneur**

Clarke n'entendit pas Bellamy arriver et ne se rendit compte qu'il était si proche que quand il lança :

« On ne devrait pas se mettre aussi près d'eux. »

Elle essuya rapidement ses yeux mais il eut le temps de remarquer qu'elle pleurait. Il se sentit un peu gêné mais s'assit tout de même à côté d'elle.

« Hey je ne te demanderai pas comment ça va, mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là d'accord ? » Lui assura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Il y a moins de 24 heures elle avait tué Finn d'une lame dans le cœur. Clarke avait beau ne pas le montrer, elle se sentait brisée. Et la raison en était terrible.

« Je suis enceinte. » Annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

Elle sentit le jeune homme à ses côtés se tendre. Bellamy n'avait pas demandé à connaître cette information, parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment l'homme de la situation. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et se dit qu'une fille aurait été plus efficace en ces circonstances. C'est vrai, Clarke aurait pu le dire à Octavia par exemple. Bon ok sa sœur n'était peut-être pas la mieux placée pour recueillir ce genre de confidences, elle était plus intéressée par les terriens, et un en particulier. Dans ce cas, peut-être Clarke aurait elle pu en parler avec Raven. Oui, enfin, avant que la jeune femme ne tue son ex, toutes les deux s'entendaient plutôt bien, maintenant les choses étaient compliquées surtout avec ce nouveau paramètre.

« Il est de Finn ? » Demanda Bellamy.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse à sa question. Il ferma les yeux comprenant le désarroi de sa co-leader.

« Tu veux rester seule ? » Lui proposa-t-il.

A sa place et dans ces conditions, lui il aimerait être seul.

« Oui. » Murmura-t-elle.

Il hésita puis se leva et lui rappela :

« Je suis là pour toi Clarke.

_ Merci. » Lui répondit-elle.

Il s'éloigna la laissant se reprendre.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils étaient arrivés à Tondc pour y rencontrer le peuple parmi lequel Finn avait fait de nombreuses victimes. Bellamy et Clarke avaient marchés côte à côte en silence, repensant à leur courte conversation de la veille. Quand Lexa avait tendu à Clarke la torche qui servirait à allumer le brasier qui emporterait Finn et ses victimes, Bellamy avait craint de voir la jeune fille s'effondrer. Mais avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable, Clarke avait allumé le feu et regardé se consumer l'homme dont elle portait l'enfant. Raven en revanche avait difficilement supporté cette cérémonie, et c'est en la soutenant de son bras que Bellamy l'avait aidée à traverser cela. Ils étaient maintenant tous réunis dans une pièce pour dîner en paix. Marcus tendit une flasque d'alcool que Lexa souhaita partager avec Clarke. Celle-ci accepta, ignorant le coup d'oeil de Bellamy qui était le seul à connaître l'état de santé de sa camarade. Gustus saisit le verre que lui tendait Lexa pour goûter le breuvage et s'assurer ainsi que le peuple du ciel n'allait pas les empoisonner, ce que Bellamy trouva franchement déplacé. Pourtant quand quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Clarke et Lexa s'apprêtaient à boire à leur tour, Gustus s'effondra, il ne fallut guère de temps à Bellamy pour réagir et jeter la coupe que la jolie blonde tenait encore à la main. Tout se déroula ensuite très vite, quand les sujets de Lexa déplacèrent la table et se mirent en position d'attaque. D'instinct, et parce que savoir Clarke enceinte la rendait à ses yeux plus vulnérable, Bellamy se plaça devant elle. Mais Lexa fit signe à ses disciples de ne pas attaquer et se contenta de les enfermer dans la pièce. Bellamy discuta avec Marcus de la démarche à tenir pour se sortir de ce traquenard mais ne trouva pas vraiment de solution. Néanmoins il aperçut à un moment, Clarke seule dans un coin de la pièce. Elle était assise sur une chaise, le regard dans le vide. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle :

« Hey, tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle fixa son regard sur lui, elle semblait exténuée.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis fatiguée de tout ça. » Avoua-t-elle.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et lui assura :

« C'est normal Clarke. Mais les choses vont s'arranger. Promit-il.

_ Ca ne va aller qu'en empirant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Il comprit qu'elle ne parlait pas que de la situation complexe avec le peuple de Lexa, mais aussi de sa grossesse. Il alla pour répondre mais la venue de la commandante et de son bras droit, interrompit leur conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur : J'ai entendu vos demandes concernant la longueur des chapitres. Jusqu'au chapitre 5 où je colle à ce qu'il s'est passé dans la série, ils seront toujours relativement courts, mais ensuite ils devraient atteindre une longueur plus respectable... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Clarke tendit à Bellamy la carte qu'elle avait dessinée plus tôt représentant le plan du Mont Weaver après lui avoir dit d'y aller.

« Je croyais que c'était une mauvaise idée, que je prenais un risque inutile. » Lui fit-il remarquer.

C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille en lui avouant qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre lui aussi.

« J'avais tort. C'est ma faiblesse qui parlait. Bon courage. » Asséna-t-elle.

Octavia et Raven elles-mêmes semblèrent surprise du ton froid que la jeune femme venait d'employer. La jeune Blake remarqua d'ailleurs que son frère était blessé bien qu'infiltrer le Mont Weaver était son idée.

« Je vais t'accompagner. » Informa Lincoln.

Bellamy alla rassembler ses affaires et après un quart d'heure, Lincoln et lui s'apprêtaient à quitter le camp, quand Bellamy aperçut Clarke à l'écart, insensible à ce qu'il se passait autour. Il fit signe à Lincoln de l'attendre et se dirigea vers elle. Elle était dos à lui mais l'entendit tout de même arriver.

« Lincoln et moi on part. » L'informa-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les bras croisés et lui lança :

« D'accord, soyez prudent. »

Il la fixa un instant et lui conseilla :

« Toi aussi, tu sais que tu n'es plus responsable que de toi maintenant.

_ Je ne pense pas le garder. » Lui apprit-elle.

Il bougea mal à l'aise et lui fit remarquer :

« Ce n'est pas le meilleur climat pour prendre cette décision, Finn vient de mourir et...

_ L'amour, l'amitié, l'affection, tout ça ne sont que des faiblesses. L'interrompit-elle. Ce bébé, s'il naît, deviendra probablement ma plus grande faiblesse. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. »

Il secoua la tête agacé.

« Bon sang Clarke, ne laisse pas Lexa te faire un lavage de cerveau. Cette femme n'a pas de cœur, et c'est elle qui t'a obligée à mettre fin aux jours de Finn en le condamnant à une mort horrible. Promets-moi que tu ne prendras pas cette décision maintenant. Attends que tout ça soit fini, que nous ayons retrouvé nos amis...

_ Qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Demanda Clarke.

_ Tu prendras plus facilement une décision si tu n'as pas d'autres soucis qui te polluent la tête, ou des personnes en qui tu crois avoir confiance. » Lui répondit-il.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes puis baissa la tête en répondant :

« D'accord. J'attendrai que nos amis soient sains et saufs. »

Il ferma les yeux de soulagement, puis les rouvrit pour partir sans que l'un ou l'autre ajoute quoi que ce soit.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven lui prenait la tête à vouloir qu'elle trouve des solutions à tout. Or Clarke n'avait pas de plan, elle n'en n'avait plus actuellement. Et elle pensait sans cesse à ses amis en danger, à Finn qu'elle avait tué et à son bébé qu'elle portait. Elle pensait aussi à Bellamy dont elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. C'est ce qui l'angoissait le plus : Et si elle avait envoyé le jeune homme à une mort certaine ?

« Clarke... Commença Raven avec un agacement dans la voix.

_ Stop ! » S'énerva la blonde, ne pouvant supporter un nouveau sermon.

Elle s'éloigna un peu avant qu'un grésillement dans le talkie-walkie ne la ramène auprès de Raven. Elle prit l'objet et dit simplement :

« Allo ? »

Après quelques secondes, elle entendit la voix interrogative de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant :

« Clarke ?

_ Bellamy ? Demanda-t-elle la gorge serrée. Tu vas bien ? »

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réponde :

« Oui. Et toi ? »

Elle ferma les yeux, soulagée de savoir qu'il allait bien.

« Ca va. Répondit-elle. Tu as trouvé nos amis ?

_ Pas encore, mais Maya qui est à mes côtés va m'aider. » L'informa-t-il.

Clarke intégra cette information : Maya semblait quelqu'un d'honnête, c'était plutôt rassurant.

Ils échangèrent un peu sur la démarche à suivre, et Clarke demanda :

« Tu penses pouvoir neutraliser le système de nuage toxique ? »

Bellamy jeta un œil à Maya qui haussa les épaules.

« Maya dit que ce ne sera pas un problème. » Traduisit Bellamy à sa manière.

Clarke ferma les yeux, soulagée d'entendre ça. Elle avait enfin un plan.

« Je te laisse avec Raven, elle va t'expliquer comment faire. Lui dit-elle.

_ D'accord. Répondit Bellamy. Clarke ?

_ Oui.

_ Fais attention à vous. » Conseilla-t-il à nouveau.

Elle sourit, trouvant touchant qu'il parle du bébé comme si la décision de le garder était déjà prise.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa l'avait trahie. Comme l'avait dit Bellamy, elle n'avait pas de cœur et pensait avant tout à l'intérêt de son peuple. Comme si le jeune homme s'exprimait par la voix de sa sœur, ce fut exactement ce que lui dit Octavia en cet instant, alors qu'elle tentait de rentrer par la porte fermée qui menait au Mont Weaver. Clarke n'entendit soudain plus ce que disait son amie, et se laissa glisser le long de la paroi, se sentant tellement vidée et impuissante. Elle pensa à ses amis, à Bellamy, au bébé qu'elle portait, et réalisa que tout était fini. Elle allait les perdre. Elle se fit alors une promesse : si ses amis étaient en vie, si elle réussissait à les sauver alors elle sauverait aussi ce bébé. Et soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Clarke vit apparaître Bellamy. Le soulagement qu'elle ressentit fut immense, alors qu'Octavia elle-même se jetait dans les bras de son frère. Bellamy la lâcha pourtant rapidement, inquiet de la position de Clarke. Il alla jusqu'à elle et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et poussée par ses hormones probablement, se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui en murmurant :

« Je suis là. »

Elle reprit bien vite ses esprits et le lâcha, prenant appui sur le mur pour se redresser. Elle remarqua alors Maya puis Jasper et Monty qui vinrent la serrer contre eux, soulagés de la revoir en vie.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note de l'auteur** : Coucou à tous, j'ai bien peur de vous avoir perdu avec mes publications irrégulières et mes chapitres trop courts. Alors comme promis voici un chapitre un peu plus long, qui mène enfin l'histoire vers autre chose que ce qu'il s'est passé dans la série. J'espère que vous apprécierez, je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

Clarke se retrouvait devant le camp Jaha, après toutes ces épreuves. Elle avait l'impression que des années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur atterrissage sur terre. En réalité seulement quelques semaines étaient passées. Et en si peu de temps, elle avait aimé, était tombée enceinte et avait dû tuer le père de son bébé. Elle avait été faite prisonnière avec des gens qu'elle avait appris à considérer comme ses amis, s'était échappée seule et était revenue les sauver en tuant tout un peuple pour cela. Et maintenant, après toutes ces épreuves, elle était comme figée sur place alors que tout le monde rentrait dans le camp. Bellamy s'en rendit compte et revint sur ses pas pour se placer à côté d'elle.

« Hey, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais on surmontera ça. » Lui promit-il.

Elle ferma les yeux douloureusement. Ce n'était pas le sentiment qu'elle avait en cet instant.

« Je ne pense pas que j'y arriverai. Je ne crois pas que je supporterai de voir tous nos amis après ce que j'ai fait. » Répondit-elle.

Il se tourna légèrement vers elle et lui assura :

« Ce qu'ON a fait Clarke. Ecoute si tu as besoin d'être pardonnée, je peux faire ça pour toi. Je te pardonne. »

Elle se tourna à son tour vers lui.

« Tu ne comprends pas Bellamy. Je ne pourrai pas supporter leur regard quand ils apprendront que j'ai tué le père de mon bébé. Avant de décimer tout un peuple. Ce bébé lui-même me prendra pour un monstre. »

Il sourit légèrement en l'entendant dire cela. Elle s'en rendit compte et demanda :

« Quoi ?

_ Tu viens de parler du bébé. Ca veut dire que tu veux le garder ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« J'ai fait un pacte avec je ne sais quelle force supérieure et je vais le respecter. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir assumer tout ce que j'ai fait, ici, au milieu de ces gens qui respectaient Finn et de ma mère qui me détestera de ne pas avoir été plus prudente... » Enonça-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix.

Il commença à comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

« Tu veux partir ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

_ Etre sur une planète inconnue et hostile, avec un bébé ? Tu trouves que c'est ça la meilleure solution ? » Lui demanda-t-il en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

Elle soupira en baissant la tête et murmura :

« C'est la seule que j'ai trouvée. »

Il se tut, semblant réfléchir à tout ça. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira et il déclara :

« Ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir que Finn est le père du bébé. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et fit remarquer :

« Ils ne sont pas idiots, ils vont forcément me demander qui est le père.

_ Alors on leur dira que c'est moi. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Bellamy...

_ Je suis sérieux Clarke. La coupa-t-il. Si tu as besoin d'un père pour ce bébé, je le serai.

_ Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

Il lui prit la main et lui répondit :

« Parce que je ferai tout pour que tu ne partes pas. »

Elle sembla émue par ses paroles mais pas convaincue de cette solution. Il dut s'en rendre compte car il lui proposa :

« Ecoute, je ne crois pas qu'avec ce qu'il vient de se passer, prendre une décision maintenant serait le plus judicieux. Ca ne se verra pas avant plusieurs semaines que tu es enceinte, alors, prends le temps d'y réfléchir. Tu sais maintenant que tu as une autre solution. »

Clarke jeta un œil vers le camp, et vers sa mère blessée. Il avait raison, elle avait besoin de prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Elle hocha la tête pour donner son accord, et Bellamy sourit. Ils rentrèrent alors ensemble dans le camp


	7. Chapter 7

Une semaine était passée depuis le retour des 100 au camp Jaha. Si la plupart de ceux qui avaient frôlé la mort au Mont Weaver semblaient reconnaissants à Clarke et Bellamy de les avoir sauvés, certains pensaient qu'une autre solution aurait pu être trouvée pour éviter la mort d'enfants et de gens innocents. Jasper était franchement de ceux qui en voulaient au trio qui avait décidé de ce plan : Monty qui avait programmé l'inversion du système de turbine et Bellamy et Clarke qui avaient abaissés le levier. Clarke elle-même s'en voulait de ce qu'elle avait dû décider. Mais elle avait beau se refaire le schéma dans la tête tous les jours, aucune autre solution n'apparaissait. Le moment n'était plus de se préoccuper de cela maintenant, de toute façon. Clarke devait décidé de ce qu'elle allait faire pour le bébé. Certes, elle avait encore le temps avant que la preuve de son existence ne se voit mais en tant que fille de médecin, elle savait qu'un suivi dés les premiers mois de la grossesse était important, aussi bien pour la mère que pour le bébé. Elle était donc assise au coin du feu à penser à ce qu'elle allait faire quand Bellamy, qui l'avait vue au loin, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle releva la tête et lui sourit légèrement.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en un signe un peu désordonné.

« J'étais en train de penser au bébé. Avoua-t-elle.

_ Tu n'as toujours rien décidé ? »

Elle poussa un soupir puis demanda :

« Tu étais sérieux l'autre jour ?

_ Oui. » Répondit-il sans aucune hésitation.

Elle fronça les sourcils, désarçonnée par cette réponse si sûre. Il s'en rendit compte et vint s'accroupir devant elle.

« Ecoute Clarke, que ce soit mon enfant ou non, tu sais que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.

_ Mais ce n'est pas pareil d'être l'ami présent pour le bébé d'une fille que tu ne connaissais même pas il y a deux mois et d'être son père aux yeux de tout le monde. Il y aura des réactions négatives par rapport à nous, par rapport à ma relation avec Finn. Et ma mère t'en voudra certainement... Enonça-t-elle pour essayer de lui faire prendre conscience de ce que cela signifiait.

_ Je suis prêt à affronter tout ça.

_ Aux yeux des filles tu ne seras plus le mec sexy, tu seras un papa. » Contra-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Il fit mine de réfléchir à cette remarque puis haussa les épaules.

« Oui mais je serai le papa le plus sexy au monde. » Lança-t-il.

Elle rit à cette blague puis Bellamy lui tendit la main.

« On va affronter ça ensemble. Comme toujours. » Promit-il.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux devant une telle aide. Elle lui prit la main et il l'attira pour la serrer contre lui.


	8. Chapter 8

Ils étaient devant la porte de l'infirmerie, prêts à la franchir. Clarke se tourna alors vers Bellamy et lui dit :

« Tu peux encore changer d'avis tu sais, tant qu'on ne l'a dit à personne...

_ Je ne changerai pas d'avis, je t'ai fait une promesse. Assura-t-il.

_ Je ne t'en voudrais pas de revenir dessus. » Lui répondit la jeune fille.

Il sourit légèrement en croisant les bras.

« Dis donc on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui a peur d'affronter sa Môman. Se moqua Bellamy.

_ Tu feras moins le malin dans 5 minutes. » Lui lança Clarke en poussant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Il la suivit à l'intérieur alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa mère, en train de ranger les médicaments.

« Salut Maman, je peux te parler ? » Demanda Clarke.

Abby se tourna vers sa fille avec un sourire et lui répondit :

« Bien sûr. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Le docteur jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Bellamy puis se concentra sur sa fille.

« Je t'écoute. » Assura Abby.

Clarke soupira, regarda son complice qui lui exprima d'un regard tout son soutien puis se lança avec hésitation :

« Voilà maman, il faut que je te dise que... enfin... Je suis enceinte... »

Le Dr Griffin eut un temps d'arrêt, un air sceptique se dessina comme si elle se demandait s'il s'agissait d'une blague. Mais devant le sérieux de sa fille, elle comprit que ce n'en était pas une.

« Tu es sérieuse ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même.

_ Oui.

_ Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire quelle certitude as-tu ?

_ Je n'ai plus mes règles. Annonça Clarke un peu gênée de parler de ça devant Bellamy.

_ Ca peut provenir d'un dérèglement hormonal dû au changement d'atmosphère. Expliqua Abby, en parfaite scientifique.

_ Non, j'ai fait un test. » Assura Clarke.

Abby fronça les sourcils, étonnée de cette réponse. Une chose était sûre, un test de grossesse était certainement la dernière chose qui avait été glissée sur la capsule qui envoyait les 100 jeunes sur terre.

« Mais... Commença Abby

_ Quand je suis revenue ici après m'être enfuie du Mont Weaver, j'ai pris un test à l'infirmerie. Il était positif. » La devança Clarke.

Abby réalisa soudain que ce qu'était en train de dire Clarke était réel. Sa petite fille innocente était enceinte. Abby avait déjà remarqué à quel point Clarke avait pris en maturité sur cette terre, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle avait découvert le sexe ici. Clarke avait couché avec quelqu'un. Et au moment où elle pensait cela, Abby réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas qui avait osé faire un enfant à sa fille. Elle tourna son regard vers Bellamy, comprenant que sa présence ici n'était pas anodine. Elle le dévisagea longuement et devant le malaise du jeune homme, elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste.

« C'est toi. L'accusa-t-elle. C'est toi le responsable de ça ?

_ Je suis désolé Abby, je pensais que l'implant qu'elle portait était efficace. Se justifia-t-il.

_ Tu as quel âge Bellamy ? » Demanda le docteur.

Bellamy regarda Clarke pour voir si elle comprenait où voulait en venir sa mère, mais visiblement, elle était aussi perdue que lui. Il répondit tout de même :

« 22 ans. »

Abby hocha la tête, le visage fermé.

« Clarke a 17 ans. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda la mère de la jeune fille.

Il ne répondit pas alors elle le fit à sa place.

« Ca veut dire que tu avais le devoir de protéger ma petite fille ! Lança-t-elle en colère. Tu étais le plus âgé d'entre eux Bellamy, tu te devais de protéger toutes les filles de ce genre de problème. Et à la place de ça tu as profité d'elle ! »

_ Maman ! » Intervint Clarke.

Elle trouvait tellement injuste que Bellamy subisse ce genre de sermon. Certes il avait effectivement couché avec d'autres filles, plus jeunes que lui. Mais il n'en avait mis aucune enceinte. Peut-être avait-il été plus prudent que Finn et elle.

« Ecoute c'est arrivé d'accord ? Ce n'est pas plus la faute de Bellamy que ce n'est la mienne. Mais ce bébé est là. Et on a décidé d'assumer. »

Abby écarquilla les yeux.

« Assumer ? Vous avez une idée de ce que c'est que d'élever un enfant tous les deux ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Non, probablement pas. Reconnut Bellamy. Mais c'est notre décision. »

Abby et lui s'affrontèrent un instant du regard. Elle regarda également sa fille qui semblait aussi déterminée que le futur papa.

« Très bien. On va vérifier que tout va bien avec ce bébé. Lança le médecin en s'avouant vaincu. Allonge-toi sur la table et relève ton t-shirt. »

Abby s'éloigna vers le fond de la pièce pour chercher un échographe portatif. Clarke s'approcha de la table d'examen, suivie de Bellamy. Tout en s'allongeant elle murmura :

« Je suis désolée qu'elle t'ait dit tout ça.

_ Ca va, je t'ai dis que j'étais prêt à affronter ce genre de réaction. Tu veux que je sortes le temps de l'examen ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Non. S'empressa de répondre Clarke. Je veux que tu restes. »

Il hocha la tête alors qu'Abby revenait en lançant :

« Très bien, voyons tout ça. »

Elle commença l'examen, constatant à l'image que les dires de sa fille étaient malheureusement réels. Voyant que Bellamy semblait intrigué par ce qu'Abby voyait sur l'appareil, elle le tourna vers les deux jeunes, montrant la poche ou un minuscule point était visible.

« Je dirais que tu es enceinte de 6 semaines. Informa Abby.

_ Ca correspond effectivement. » Confirma Clarke en consultant Bellamy du regard.

Tous deux s'étaient mis d'accord sur la chronologie pour que les faits collent avec la réalité. Abby retira la sonde du ventre de sa fille qui rabattit son t-shirt par-dessus.

« Tout semble, aller bien. Je vais te faire une prise de sang pour vérifier que ton état de santé est bon. »

Clarke hocha alors la tête pour donner son accord.


	9. Chapter 9

Bellamy était penché sur le moteur de la voiture, tentant de trouver ce qui faisait cet étrange bruit de cliquetis qu'il avait entendu pendant leur dernière virée. Il n'entendit pas sa sœur arriver auprès de lui avant qu'elle lance :

« Il paraît que les félicitations sont de rigueur... »

Il se tourna vers elle et comprit qu'elle était au courant de la grossesse de Clarke. Tous deux avaient en effet convenus, maintenant qu'Abby était au courant, qu'ils le diraient aux autres. Il n'avait cependant pas pensé que sa sœur le saurait avant qu'il ait le temps de le lui dire.

« Les nouvelles vont vite. Remarqua-t-il.

_ Oui, j'aurais aimé que tu me le dises toi-même. Lui reprocha-t-elle.

_ Je comptais le faire. » Assura son frère.

Elle hocha la tête, puis s'assit sur un bidon en demandant :

« Donc Clarke et toi, vous avez... ? »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et il eut un petit sourire en coin. Tout en s'essuyant les mains sur un chiffon, il lui répondit en se moquant :

« Oui, il paraît que c'est ce qu'on fait pour faire un bébé...

_ Oui c'est bon je sais. Ce que je voulais dire c'est : Elle et toi vous êtes ensemble ?

_ Non on n'est pas ensemble. S'empressa de corriger son frère.

_ Oh, donc vous ne l'avez fait qu'une fois ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas toutes ces questions.

« C'est un interrogatoire ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Non. Assura Octavia. C'est juste que je m'étonne que Clarke ait fait parti de ton tableau de chasse.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essaies de dire là. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour Clarke, ce n'est pas une nana que je me suis tapée comme les autres. On l'a fait une fois effectivement, le jour où on a trouvé les armes. J'étais mal parce que tu étais en colère contre moi, je voulais quitter le camp, elle m'a convaincue de rester. » Expliqua-t-il.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, ce qui sembla interpeller Bellamy. Sa sœur se taisait rarement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » S'agaça-t-il.

Si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre qu'il mentait, c'était bien sa sœur.

« Rien. Mais il y a eu des tas de rumeurs sur ce qui a pu se passer entre Clarke et Finn alors, je me demande comment tu peux être sûr que c'est ton bébé ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre et appuya les deux coudes sur la voiture, baissant la tête pour ne pas croiser les yeux de sa sœur.

« Ce ne sont que des rumeurs O'. Répondit Bellamy.

_ Donc, elle n'a pas couché avec lui ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'affirme Raven. Elle et Finn ont rompu parce qu'il lui a avoué qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Clarke. »

Il poussa un soupir puis lança :

« Et même si c'est vrai ? Clarke m'a dit qu'il était de moi. Tu veux que je remette ça en doute, alors que Finn est mort ? Ca ne change rien pour moi, je serai là pour elle dans tous les cas. Tu ne pourrais pas plutôt croire en cette version, et être là pour elle également ? »

Elle baissa les yeux, s'en voulant de harceler ainsi son frère alors qu'elle aurait plutôt dû le féliciter. Elle descendit du bidon et mit une main sur son épaule pour qu'il se retourne.

« Je suis désolée Bel', tu as raison. Félicitations. Et puis je vais être tata, c'est une bonne nouvelle ça. » Se réjouit-elle.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, et il la serra à son tour, content qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage reflétant son malaise à assumer un tel mensonge devant elle.


	10. Chapter 10

Cela n'avait pas été facile pour Clarke d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis. Le visage de Raven au moment où elle avait tenu à lui dire en personne qu'elle était enceinte, avait prouvé à Clarke que sans Bellamy dans le rôle du papa, la jeune fille en aurait voulu plus encore à l'assassin de son premier amour. Leurs relations étaient déjà bien compliquées mais Raven n'avait pas demandé à Clarke si elle était sûre qu'il n'était pas de Finn. Clarke faisait la supposition que s'était moins douloureux pour Raven de ne pas avoir cette confirmation. Elle se sentait mal pour ça. Cependant, si elle avait pensé à toutes ces rumeurs qui courraient au sujet de Finn et d'elle, elle n'avait pas pensé aux autres médisances qui seraient dites sur Bellamy et elle. Elle en fit l'amère expérience en entendant deux femmes de l'Arche discuter alors qu'elle se rendait dans sa chambre.

« Franchement, envoyer des adolescents sur une planète inconnue et s'attendre à ce qu'ils ne se conduisent pas comme des animaux, était ridicule. Se retrouver enceinte à 17 ans, c'est une honte. Surtout quand on est la fille d'un médecin. Elle devait bien savoir les risques qu'elle prenait en couchant avec quelqu'un. » Lança l'une des deux femmes.

Clarke se cacha derrière le mur pour qu'elles ne la voient pas.

« Oui, et puis s'attendre à ce que ce Bellamy BLAKE, se comporte mieux que sa traînée de mère, était trop lui demander. Renchérit l'autre femme.

_ Oh c'est vrai, sa mère était Aurora Blake, celle qui a fait deux enfants parce qu'elle couchait à droite à gauche. Les chiens ne font pas des chats visiblement. »

Clarke ferma les yeux douloureusement alors que les deux mégères continuaient.

« Il faut également voir sa sœur se vautrer dans les bras de ce terrien. Il se pourrait bien qu'elle aussi finisse par tomber enceinte. Ces jeunes délinquants on devrait les stériliser. »

Clarke en avait entendu assez. Elle avait envie de les frapper, leur cracher aux visages, mais ça ne ferait que les conforter dans leurs idées stupides. Elle alla donc dans sa chambre, des larmes coulant sur leurs joues. Elle avait laissé la porte entrouverte en entrant, si bien que Bellamy n'eut pas besoin de frapper pour pénétrer dans la pièce à son tour.

« Hey Clarke tu sais que... » Commença-t-il avant de se stopper en voyant la jeune fille fourrer des affaires dans un sac.

Il ferma la porte, s'approcha et demanda :

« Tu fais quoi ?

_ Je m'en vais. Les gens ne veulent pas des 100 ici. Ils ne veulent pas de moi et de ma honteuse situation. Répondit-elle en colère.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il la prit par les épaules pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Elles ont dit des choses tellement horribles... Lança-t-elle dans un sanglot.

_ De qui tu parles ?

_ De ces deux femmes à l'extérieur. Elles disent que c'est une honte pour la fille d'un médecin d'être tombée enceinte. Elles disent qu'on est des délinquants. C'est tout ce qu'on sera pour toujours à leurs yeux.

_ Ecoute, il y a des idiots partout. Et il y a parmi les 100 de vrais délinquants qui ne méritaient pas vraiment d'êtres blanchis. On ne peut rien changer à tout ça. Mais il ne faut pas que ce qu'elles disent ou pensent te blesse. Toi, et moi, et tous les autres, on sait ce qu'on a fait pour que tous ceux qui étaient condamnés à mourir sur l'Arche puissent venir ici. Alors ne les laisse pas te chasser... »

Elle essuya ses yeux et lui répondit :

« Tu sais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'elles disent de moi qui me blessent. C'est ce qu'elles disent de toi alors que tu n'es pas responsable.

_ Pff... je me moque de ce qu'elles pensent. Je savais que ça arriverait quand je t'ai proposé de devenir le père de ton bébé.

_ Oui mais c'est injuste. Je ne veux pas que tous ces gens pensent du mal de toi et salissent ton nom et ta famille. »

Il baissa la tête et répondit :

« Ma mère m'a eu, sans qu'on sache qui était mon père. Ca a déjà beaucoup fait causer. Puis elle a eu O' alors qu'avoir un deuxième enfant était interdit. Là encore, je n'ai jamais vraiment su qui était le père et quand on a découvert qu'Octavia existait, je te laisse imaginer toutes les horreurs que j'ai entendu au sujet de ma mère. Mon nom est déjà très sale. Si ces femmes veulent se dire que le fait que j'assume ton bébé est quelque chose de condamnable, ça ne changera pas grand chose. Octavia et moi on a l'habitude des rumeurs et des méchancetés. »

Elle l'observa. Il avait beau dire cela, elle voyait bien qu'il n'en avait pas réellement rien à faire. Elle lui prit la main et déclara :

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien Bellamy. Ce que tu as fait pour les 100, pour ta sœur, pour moi, le prouve. Je montrerai ça à tous ces gens. »

Il lui sourit légèrement.

« Ca veut dire que tu restes ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en signe positif et il l'attira contre lui pour la consoler. Il s'abstint de lui révéler la conversation qu'il avait eue un peu plus tôt avec sa sœur, cela n'aurait fait que chagriner d'avantage Clarke.


	11. Chapter 11

_Note de l'auteur : Bonsoir à toutes et tous, et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, sachez que si je n'y réponds pas individuellement, je l'ai lis pourtant attentivement, et prendrai le temps de remercier leurs auteurs lorsque ma fic sera terminée._

 _Voici le prochain chapitre, qui devrait satisfaire ceux et celles qui regrettait la longueur réduite des premiers chapitres ;-) Bonne lecture._

* * *

Le ventre de Clarke s'arrondissait légèrement au fil du temps. Les deux mois qui venaient de passer avaient permis aux autres habitants d'Arkadia de se faire à cette situation et les choses étaient plus faciles à vivre pour Bellamy et Clarke. Ceux-ci avaient cependant dut expliquer à tout le monde qu'ils élèveraient cet enfant ensemble mais qu'il n'était pas question d'autre chose entre eux : Ils étaient amis, et futurs co-parents, rien de plus. Ce détail n'avait pas échappé à Gina, une jeune fille qui avait atterri avec l'Arche quelques mois plus tôt et qui trouvait Bellamy particulièrement sexy. Elle avait donc commencé par échanger quelques mots avec lui puis par se trouver sur son chemin le plus souvent possible. Ce qui n'avait pas non plus échappé à Clarke, remarquant son manège. C'est ainsi, que cet après-midi là, elle surprit Bellamy et Gina à discuter un peu plus loin. Elle les observa longuement, remarquant l'attitude charmeuse de la jeune fille et les sourires enjôleurs de celui qui lui faisait face. Sans qu'elle ne sache l'expliquer, Clarke sentit la jalousie l'envahir. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il parle avec Gina et qu'il l'ignore elle et le bébé. Aussi, et puisque sa mère les attendait pour passer la première échographie, elle se dirigea vers eux pour interrompre cette scène insupportable. Bellamy la salua alors qu'elle ignorait Gina pour dire au jeune homme :

« C'est l'heure de l'écho. Ma mère nous attend... mais si tu es occupé...

_ Non. C'est bon, je veux être là. » Assura-t-il.

Clarke vit le visage de Gina se tendre un peu, et s'en réjouit. Bellamy se tourna vers cette dernière et lui dit :

« On se voit plus tard ?

_ Bien sûr. » Répondit Gina en souriant.

Bellamy et Clarke s'éloignèrent et la jeune femme lui dit :

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir interrompu.

_ Non pas de problème, je t'ai dis que je serai là pour l'échographie.

_ Oui enfin, tu sais, si tu veux revenir sur tout ça... » Commença-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta et la retint pas le bras pour qu'elle en fasse autant.

« Clarke. Je me suis engagé à être là pour toi et le bébé. Lui rappela Bellamy

_ Oui mais... » Tenta de commencer la jeune fille.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de celle qui lui faisait face et la coupa :

« Il n'y a pas de « mais », Princesse. Je suis là, il n'y a pas de raison que ça change.

_ Gina pourrait en être une de raison. » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de lâcher.

Il retira ses mains qu'il croisa sur sa poitrine en lui demandant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et se remit en route. Il lui emboîta le pas alors qu'elle répondait :

« Je veux dire que tu n'as pas l'air de lui être indifférent et que ça semble réciproque. Ce bébé pourrait être un problème dans vos futurs relations.

_ Gina n'ignore pas que tu es enceinte de "moi". »

Il mima des guillemets en disant le dernier mot.

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait compliquer dans nos futurs relations. » Continua-t-il.

Ils entrèrent dans l'arche, se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.

« Et puis, il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. Conclut-il.

_ Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble pourtant... » Lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il sourit légèrement en entendant le ton qu'elle avait employé, et dans lequel elle tentait de ne pas montrer sa jalousie.

« C'est une fille intelligente, avec qui c'est agréable de parler. C'est tout. » Assura Bellamy alors qu'ils franchissaient les portes de l'infirmerie.

Abby leur sourit en entrant. Elle avait fini par accepter cette situation et la détermination de sa fille à vouloir garder ce bébé. Elle avait donc préféré être de son côté et pouvoir devenir une grand-mère présente dans la vie de son petit-enfant. Clarke s'allongea sur la table en relevant son t-shirt alors que Bellamy prenait un tabouret pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il regarda le ventre un peu arrondit de Clarke. Il ne le voyait qu'à travers ses vêtements habituellement. Abby revint avec l'échographe et appliqua un gel sur le ventre de sa fille.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Bellamy hocha la tête tout comme Clarke. Abby posa la sonde contre l'abdomen de la jeune fille et chercha sur l'image le fœtus qu'elle trouva au bout de quelques secondes. Elle tourna alors l'écran vers les deux futurs parents pour leur montrer.

« Voici votre bébé. » Déclara-t-elle.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils en voyant la forme de la tête du bébé et de son corps. Un sourire se glissa quand il distingua les bras et les jambes. Clarke elle-même regardait avec attention cet être bouger à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle ne le sentait pas encore vraiment, mais à en voir sur l'échographie il bougeait pourtant beaucoup.

« Il va bien ? » Demanda Bellamy.

Abby prit quelques mesures puis tourna un bouton. Un son de tambourinement rapide se fit entendre et elle déclara :

« Sa taille est normale, son rythme cardiaque également.

_ Vous voulez dire que ces battements rapides sont normaux ? Demanda le jeune homme intrigué.

_ Oui, ils ralentiront au fur et à mesure qu'il se développera pour arriver au même rythme que nous. »

Bellamy hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis jeta un œil vers Clarke qui avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran où se trouvait son bébé. Il tendit la main vers elle et lui demanda :

« Ca va ? »

Elle saisit sa main avec la sienne, et tourna son regard vers lui. C'est là qu'il vit qu'une larme avait glissé le long de sa joue. Abby en voyant ça, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux également alors que Clarke lançait :

« Je ne pensais pas être le genre de nana à pleurer devant une échographie... »

Bellamy lui sourit en répondant :

« C'est normal, c'est quelque chose d'émouvant. Cette vie en toi, c'est magique. »

Elle remarqua que lui-même avait les yeux brillants. Elle savait qu'il était le seul à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait : En elle se trouvait une partie de l'homme qu'elle avait dû tuer. Voir ce bébé lui rappelait Finn, dont elle avait été amoureuse, même si ça n'avait été que brièvement.

Abby retira la sonde du ventre de Clarke et le son qu'ils avaient appris à aimer en quelques secondes, cessa. La médecin vint embrasser sa fille sur le front en lui disant :

« Je suis fière de toi Clarke.

_ merci. »


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke fut sur un petit nuage pendant les jours qui suivirent, et Bellamy se montra encore plus attentif à elle. Un soir après le repas, il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et elle le fit entrer afin de lui remettre un livre qu'il lui avait prêté.

« Alors tu as aimé ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules en signe d'incertitude.

« J'ai eu du mal à m'imaginer dans ce monde totalement étranger et qui a existé à une certaine époque. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé le nom du héros.

_ Julius ? » S'étonna Bellamy en s'asseyant sur la chaise du bureau.

Clarke hocha la tête tout en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Ca ferait un joli prénom pour le bébé. Précisa-t-elle.

_ Je pensais que si c'était un garçon tu voudrais l'appeler Jack. »

Elle se tut un instant, semblant penser à cette remarque.

« Bien sûr, ça paraît évident, et ça semblerait être un bel hommage mais j'explore d'autres possibilités... Répondit Clarke.

_ Ta mère adorerait pourtant... Lui fit-il remarquer. De même qu'elle serait aux anges si tu avais une petite fille que tu appelais Abby. »

Elle sourit et lança :

« Pour une fille, j'ai plutôt pensé à Aurora... »

Il releva la tête et répondit de manière catégorique :

« Non. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée de ce ton.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Ma mère n'est pas un exemple à suivre, je ne veux pas que tu donnes ce nom à ta fille.

_ Tu as autre chose à proposer ?

_ Ce n'est pas mon bébé Clarke, je ne crois pas que je suis en droit de donner mon avis. » Lui rappela-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête en signe négatif pour signifier qu'elle n'était pas d'accord.

« Pour tout le monde, tu es le père. Et pour moi tu es celui qui m'a aidé à prendre la décision de le garder et de redresser la tête. Tu as vraiment gagné le droit de choisir le prénom avec moi. »

Il lui sourit légèrement puis répondit :

« Ok, on pourrait peut-être attendre de savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon, qu'en dis-tu ?

_ Et si on gardait la surprise ? » Proposa Clarke.

Bellamy intégra cette suggestion puis hocha la tête en souriant.

« Excellente idée... Donc, pour une fille, pourquoi pas Charlotte ?

_ Je sais que sa mort a été dramatique et épouvantable mais elle a quand même tué Wells. » Rappela Clarke alors qu'elle savait que Bellamy s'était pris d'affection pour la fillette.

Il hocha la tête comprenant cela et ensemble ils continuèrent de faire des propositions, et parfois aussi d'en rire.


	13. Chapter 13

Clarke sentit réellement le bébé bouger quelques semaines plus tard. D'une vague sensation, elle sentit de plus en plus les mouvements, jusqu'à clairement ressentir un coup dans son ventre. Elle voulut partager cette nouvelle avec Bellamy, mais lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, elle le vit devant avec Gina. Ils étaient clairement sur le point de s'embrasser, mais Bellamy perçut la présence de son amie et stoppa le geste. Il croisa le regard de Clarke qui, gênée, fit demi-tour pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Elle vit le jeune homme la rejoindre à peine une minute plus tard, alors qu'elle s'était assise sur un bout de bois près de l'entrée du camp.

« Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et fit un léger sourire.

« Oui. »

Il s'assit sur un tonneau couché, face à elle.

« Tu venais me voir ? L'interrogea-t-il.

_ Il n'y avait rien d'important, tu pouvais... continuer ce que tu étais en train de faire avec elle. »

Il remarqua l'amertume dans sa voix.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre Gina et moi... Commença-t-il.

_ Hey, tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi. Notre accord au sujet de ce bébé, n'incluait pas de ta part que tu restes célibataire donc... Assura Clarke.

_ J'ai pourtant l'impression que ça t'embête. » Fit-il remarquer.

Elle se sentit un peu ridicule qu'il l'ait constaté.

« Tu es tellement présent auprès de moi, et tu joues tellement bien ton rôle, que j'en oublie parfois que tout ça c'est fictif : Ton émotion lors de l'échographie, tes attentions envers moi pour que je mange correctement, j'ai parfois l'impression que c'est réellement le père de mon bébé qui est là. »

Elle avait des larmes aux yeux. Il se pencha et lui saisit les mains pour lui répondre.

« Clarke, le fait que je prenne soin de toi et de ce bébé, ce n'est pas fictif. Je veux que vous alliez bien tous les deux. Et mon émotion à l'échographie, n'a pas été jouée.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Tu es ma meilleure amie Clarke, évidemment que c'est vrai. Ton bébé est important pour moi aussi » Répondit-il.

Elle sentit comme un coup au cœur. Le mot fatidique avait été prononcé : Elle était sa meilleure amie, rien de plus. Elle cacha pourtant ce sentiment de déception, et serra sa main un peu plus fort.

« Merci de me dire ça. » Répondit-elle.

Il quitta son siège pour prendre place à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi, comme je le serai toujours pour O'. »

Elle ferma les yeux sans qu'il ne le remarque. Il venait de l'achever en comparant leur relation à celle qu'il entretenait avec sa sœur. Elle ne put empêcher une larme de couler, mais heureusement Bellamy prit cela pour de l'émotion. Au bout de quelques minutes il lui demanda :

« Tu voulais quoi alors, en venant jusqu'à ma chambre ? »

Elle hocha la tête et répondit :

« Rien d'important. Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se leva, lui fit un léger sourire et se dépêcha de rentrer, ne souhaitant pas voir Bellamy rejoindre Gina. Ce qu'il ne fit pourtant pas ce soir là.


	14. Chapter 14

La relation entre Gina et Bellamy devint connue de tous quelques jours plus tard. Si les deux jeunes gens ne s'affichaient pas ensemble constamment, ils n'avaient pourtant pas démenti avoir passé une première nuit ensemble, deux jours après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Clarke. Si cette dernière en avait été profondément blessée, elle ne l'avait pas montré, tentant, de se dire qu'elle ne pouvait exiger de Bellamy qu'il sacrifie sa vie amoureuse. C'est ainsi qu'elle réalisa qu'elle allait devoir compter sur elle seule pour élever cet enfant et qu'elle décida d'inclure le jeune homme le moins possible dans cette histoire. Alors que le bébé bougeait beaucoup cette nuit là, elle sortit faire un tour pour essayer de calmer les coups. Elle fit quelques pas à l'extérieur de l'Arche, inspirant l'air frais de la nuit quand elle vit Bellamy sortir de la tente de Gina. La jeune fille n'avait en effet pas la chance de posséder une chambre dans l'Arche. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'Arche avant de remarquer la présence de la future maman.

« Clarke ? Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Clarke esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir alors je suis sortie prendre l'air. Répondit-elle.

_ Les insomnies sont normales pour une femme enceinte je suppose ?

_ C'est surtout que le petit bouge beaucoup. Lui apprit-elle.

_ Il bouge ? Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

_ Depuis trois semaines environ. »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et demanda :

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et répondit :

« Je ne voulais t'ennuyer avec ce genre de détail.

_ Tu ne m'ennuies jamais, et ce n'est pas qu'un simple détail. » Assura le jeune homme.

Elle fit un léger mouvement de tête, pour signifier qu'elle entendait ce qu'il lui disait, et posa une main sur son ventre en sentant un nouveau coup de pieds. Bellamy vit son geste et demanda :

« Je peux sentir ? »

Elle le regarda, un peu étonnée de cette demande puis hocha la tête pour donner son accord. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa doucement sa main sur le ventre de Clarke. Ils avaient les yeux baissés vers l'endroit où se touchaient leurs corps, qu'ils relevèrent en même temps lorsqu'il y eut un léger coup dans le ventre de la jeune fille. Ils plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre, puis Bellamy baissa à nouveau ses yeux sur le ventre de son amie. Après quelques minutes sans plus rien sentir, il retira sa main un peu déçu.

« Il ne veut plus bouger on dirait. Déclara-t-il.

_ Peut-être est-il épuisé. Je vais en profiter pour retourner me coucher. »

Elle se recula un peu, coupant le contact avec la main de Bellamy. Il hocha la tête et lui lança :

« Bonne nuit.

_ Toi aussi. » Répondit-elle.

Elle se retourna et s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa chambre. Bellamy la regarda faire, sentant que sa relation avec Clarke n'était plus la même depuis qu'il était avec Gina.


	15. Chapter 15

Les mouvements du petit la nuit ne cessaient pas vraiment, et Clarke était épuisée. Bellamy s'en était rendu compte et semblait navré de ne pouvoir l'aider. Abby elle-même, devant la fatigue de sa fille, lui avait proposé de faire un check-up afin de vérifier que tout allait bien. Clarke était donc maintenant à l'infirmerie, et n'en avait rien dit à Bellamy, préférant encore une fois le laisser en dehors de ça.

« Alors, raconte-moi, il y a des raisons pour que le bébé soit agité ? Quelque chose te tourmente ? Demanda Abby.

_ Rien de particulier, si ce n'est l'angoisse normale de l'approche de la naissance. » Répondit sa fille.

A 6 mois de grossesse, Clarke avait pourtant encore un peu de temps pour se faire à ce chamboulement. Abby hocha la tête et appliqua le gel sur le ventre de sa fille avant d'y poser la sonde.

« Bellamy ne voulait pas être présent pour cette échographie ? S'étonna sa mère.

_ Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'en faisais une. Je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer avec tous ces examens. » Répondit Clarke d'une voix un peu tendue.

Cette façon de s'exprimer et ce qu'elle venait de dire, mirent la puce à l'oreille d'Abby, quant à ce qui pouvait angoisser sa fille. Elle retira la sonde après avoir indiqué à Clarke que tout allait bien. Et s'assit pour lui prendre la tension.

« Tout se passe bien avec Bellamy ? Demanda le docteur.

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas, sa relation avec Gina pourrait être quelque chose qui te contrarie... » supposa Abby.

Et elle sentit, à l'accélération du pouls de sa fille, qu'elle avait visé juste.

« Ta tension est un peu élevée, tu veux me parler de tout ça ? » Lui proposa-t-elle finalement.

Clarke se redressa et s'assit sur le bord de la table d'examen alors qu'Abby retirait le tensiomètre de son bras.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. Bellamy a dit qu'il assumerait notre enfant, il n'a pas dit qu'il m'assumerait moi. Répondit la jeune femme.

_ Mais quand on est enceinte, avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de soit c'est toujours agréable. Nécessaire même. » Ajouta Abby.

Clarke baissa la tête. Elle aurait aimé lui parler en toute transparence, mais ce n'était pas possible.

« Est-ce possible que ce soit ce qui vous perturbe le bébé et toi ? » Suggéra sa mère.

Clarke sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Qu'est-ce que cette sensibilité hormonale lui tapait sur les nerfs.

« J'ai peur d'avoir à élever ce bébé toute seule. Je sais qu'il m'a promis d'être là, et je sais qu'il fera tout pour respecter sa parole. Mais qu'adviendra-t-il quand elle exigera qu'il soit plus présent auprès d'elle et moins auprès de mon bébé et moi ? Demanda Clarke.

_ Tout d'abord, tu ne seras jamais seule pour élever ton bébé. Je suis là moi. Ensuite, Gina est évidemment un élément à prendre en compte dans le schéma familial que vous allez avoir. Mais Bellamy n'est pas du genre à t'abandonner, même si elle le lui demande. D'ailleurs n'oublie pas que le bébé que tu portes, sera son unique enfant. »

Clarke releva la tête vers sa mère en entendant la dernière phrase.

« Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas d'autres enfants ?

_ Tu oublies la loi de restriction des naissances ? Demanda sa mère.

_ Mais on n'est plus sur l'Arche ici. Il n'y a pas de problème de place ou de manque d'oxygène. Lui fit remarquer Clarke.

_ Certes, mais nous avons déjà bien du mal à nourrir toute la population, tant que nous n'avons pas trouvé un moyen de cultiver et de subvenir à nos besoins en alimentation, la loi reste en vigueur.

_ Ce n'est pas possible. C'est injuste pour lui, il n'a rien demandé. Lâcha Clarke.

_ Oui enfin, il n'est pas si innocent non plus, il l'a conçu avec toi ce bébé non ? » Lui rappela Abby, dans un froncement de sourcils réprobateur.

Clarke se leva et sortit sans même lui répondre. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Bellamy et alla pour y frapper quand elle entendit à l'intérieur le rire de Gina, puis celui du jeune homme. Elle fit donc demi-tour et sortit.


	16. Chapter 16

En fin d'après-midi, Bellamy repéra Clarke assise à l'écart du groupe, alors qu'il sortait, Gina à ses côtés. Devant l'isolement de son amie, il annonça à Gina qu'il la rejoindrait auprès des autres, un peu plus tard. Elle jeta un œil vers Clarke, puis hocha la tête, pourtant peu enthousiaste. Ce rappel constant de la responsabilité de son petit ami par rapport à Clarke était difficile à gérer pour Gina, mais elle savait que le dire à Bellamy le braquerait. La relation qu'il entretenait avec Clarke était particulière et elle ne pourrait rien y changer. Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et rejoignit Clarke. Cette dernière releva la tête en sentant sa présence. Et lui sourit légèrement. Il prit place à ses côtés et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

« A vrai dire pas vraiment. » Répondit Clarke.

Cela étonna Bellamy, alors que la jeune femme se contentait habituellement de répondre que ça allait, quand il lui posait cette question, même quand, clairement, quelque chose clochait.

« Un soucis avec le bébé ? J'ai appris que tu avais été à l'infirmerie en début d'aprèm. Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Maman, voulait comprendre pourquoi je dormais si peu. Le bébé va bien, elle pense juste que je lui transmets mes angoisses. Lui apprit-elle.

_ Quelles angoisses ? Tu veux m'en parler ?

_ Ce n'est pas évident de se faire à l'idée d'être une mère célibataire, qui va devoir élever son enfant seule.

_ Tu n'es pas seule. Rappela-t-il. Je serai là. »

Elle se redressa un peu et répondit :

« Je vais dire aux autres que ce n'est pas ton enfant Bellamy. Il est temps que je prenne mes responsabilités. »

Il se tourna vers elle, en fronçant les sourcils, sans comprendre ce revirement.

« C'est ton droit de le faire Clarke, mais pour moi ça ne changera rien. Je serai là pour t'aider. Assura-t-il.

_ Peut-être. L'avenir nous le dira. Mais ça changera tout au contraire. Si je dis la vérité, tu pourras avoir un enfant avec Gina. Un qui sera réellement le tien. »

Il émit un léger rire.

« Gina et moi sommes ensemble depuis à peine deux mois, on n'en est absolument pas à parler de bébé. Et je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait que je reconnaisse le tien.

_ Ma mère m'a rappelé que les lois en vigueur sur l'Arche l'étaient également ici. Ta situation et celle de ta sœur est exceptionnelle, avoir plusieurs enfants n'est pas autorisé. Lui reprécisa Clarke.

_ On n'est plus sur l'Arche, on va faire changer ces foutues lois, et si ce n'est pas le cas, et bien on ira fonder un village ailleurs, avec tous ceux qui ne seront pas d'accord avec la dictature d'Arkadia. » S'agaça Bellamy.

Elle sourit légèrement.

« Tu sais, si j'étais à la place de Gina, j'accepterais difficilement cette situation. Je crois que ce serait important pour votre relation, qu'elle sache quel mec bien tu es. Tu mérites que tout Arkadia le sache. Et qu'il sache à quel point moi je suis horrible. »

Il vit les larmes dans ses yeux et lui prit la main pour répondre :

« Tu n'es pas horrible Clarke, et Gina n'a pas besoin de ce genre de précision. Elle est avec moi, malgré le fait qu'elle pense que toi et moi on a couché ensemble. Et de toute façon ça ne la regarde pas.

_ Bellamy, j'ai à te parler. » Les interrompirent Marcus à quelques mètres d'eux.

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers le responsable du camp et la hocha en signe d'accord. Mais voyant que Marcus ne bougeait pas, il comprit qu'il voulait lui parler maintenant. Il regarda donc Clarke qui lui assura :

« Vas-y.

_ On va terminer de discuter de tout ça d'accord ? » Lui demanda le jeune homme.

Elle hocha la tête et il se leva pour s'éloigner d'elle.


	17. Chapter 17

_Note de l'auteur : Je vous remercie tous pour vos messages de soutien... je prends note de vos suggestions et de vos questions, et vous assure que vous aurez les réponses bientôt... Bonne lecture._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Clarke et tout le reste du camp, apprirent qu'une expédition devait être lancée pour contrer la nation des glaces qui avait déjà tué plusieurs sentinelles du peuple du ciel. Marcus avait confié la tête du groupe à Bellamy, aussi celui-ci, après avoir tout préparé avec l'équipe qu'il avait choisi, vint dire au-revoir à ses proches. Clarke le vit discuter avec Gina. Cette dernière semblait peu ravie de voir son petit ami partir à la guerre, mais n'ayant guère le choix, elle finit par l'embrasser puis l'enlacer pour lui dire au-revoir. Bellamy vint alors vers Clarke.

« Je serai revenu très vite. » Assura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et lui demanda :

« Tu seras prudent ?

_ O' et Lincoln viennent avec moi, je n'aurais pas plus confiance en d'autres personnes qu'en eux pour assurer mes arrières.

_ D'accord. Répondit la jeune fille.

_ Tu veux bien me faire une promesse ? Demanda le jeune homme.

_ Dis toujours. » Répondit Clarke avec méfiance.

Il sourit s'amusant de la méfiance de son amie.

« Tu es en droit de dire la vérité à tout le monde, au sujet du bébé, mais profite de mon absence pour réfléchir aux pour et aux contres, et si tu as déterminé que c'était mieux ainsi, nous l'annoncerons à mon retour.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de toute une liste, Bel', le premier pour a trop d'importance pour moi. Lui répondit-elle.

_ Quel est-il ? Interrogea-t-il.

_ Ton avenir. Je ne peux pas te laisser le gâcher.

_ Prendre soin de ton bébé, ne gâchera jamais mon avenir. Et toi et lui, ferez toujours partie de ma vie. Ne prends pas cette décision pour moi Clarke, prends-la pour toi. Tu me promets d'y réfléchir ? »

Elle hocha la tête et il vint la serrer contre lui longuement. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe et lui recommanda :

« Prend soin de vous deux... »

Il s'éloigna ensuite avec sa sœur et son beau-frère, et une dizaine d'autres hommes.


	18. Chapter 18

_Note de l'auteur : Vous m'avez demandé si je pouvais inclure le point de vue de Gina dans mon histoire. Je tiens à préciser que toutes mes fics sont terminées au moment où je commence à les publier sur ce site, afin d'éviter de donner aux lecteurs le début d'une histoire que je ne suis pas certaine de terminer et je la relie plusieurs fois avant. Ainsi je ne rectifie que très peu ma fic au moment de la publication sur . Par chance, je pense que le prochain chapitre répondra en partie à votre demande puisqu'il s'agit d'une conversation entre Clarke et Gina qui laisse voir ce que ressent la petite amie de Bellamy face à cette situation... Bonne lecture._

* * *

Il y avait plus d'une semaine que Bellamy et les autres étaient partis. Aucune nouvelle d'eux n'arrivait et cela angoissait Clarke. Abby lui recommandait de veiller à ne pas alimenter ce stress, mais la jeune femme dormait toujours aussi mal. Une nuit qu'elle s'était à nouveau levée pour prendre l'air, elle eut la surprise de voir que Gina était également éveillée, assise au pied du feu. Clarke hésita à tourner les talons, mais quand elle croisa le regard de la jeune femme, l'angoisse qu'elle lut dedans, l'incita à aller la voir. Elle vint s'asseoir à quelques mètres d'elle et lui assura :

« Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien. »

C'était assez ironique pour elle de dire ça, alors qu'elle craignait elle-même que ce ne soit pas le cas. La remarque suivante de Gina, prouva d'ailleurs qu'elle n'était pas dupe :

« C'est une certitude de ta part ou une simple prière ?

_ A vrai dire c'est plutôt le besoin de se dire que c'est le cas. On a traversé tellement de choses avec les 100, nous sommes devenus une véritable famille. Lui révéla Clarke.

_ Je le sais. Ceux de l'extérieur, moi y compris, nous en sommes rendus compte. »

Clarke se tut, sentant comme un reproche. Gina reprit finalement :

« Ce n'est pas facile d'essayer de faire partie de la vie de l'un d'entre vous.

_ Tu veux dire de celle de Bellamy ? Précisa Clarke.

_ Évidemment. J'aime être avec lui et c'est dur parfois de me rendre compte qu'il n'est pas vraiment avec moi.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? »

Gina releva la tête vers elle et lui répondit :

« Tu portes son bébé Clarke, et vous avez traversé ensemble des tas d'épreuves. Il s'inquiète constamment pour toi et je le comprends. Mais j'ai parfois l'impression de ne rien recevoir de lui, à l'inverse de toi...

_ Tu as son amour Gina. Lui répondit Clarke avec une certaine amertume.

_ Non, même ça il te le réserve.

_ Il n'est pas amoureux de moi. Assura la future maman.

_ C'est vrai, tu as raison, pas au sens où on pourrait l'entendre en tout cas. Mais le respect qu'il te voue, l'amitié qu'il a pour toi, ce sont des sentiments intenses qui ne me sont pas réservés. »

Clarke se sentit un peu agacée de ces reproches mais Gina ajouta alors :

« Je ne t'en veux pas, pas plus qu'à lui. J'ai juste compris qu'il ne serait jamais totalement libre pour moi. Cet enfant, son enfant, comptera toujours plus, et c'est normal. Je l'accepte, et je resterai à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il ne veuille plus de moi.

_ Même si tu dois continuer d'en souffrir ? » Demanda Clarke.

Gina sourit tristement en hochant la tête et répondit :

« Je l'aime, c'est comme ça. »

Clarke se sentit mal en entendant cela. Elle était jalouse de cette fille mais sa détresse lui faisait mal. Elle hésita un instant puis lui révéla finalement :

« Les choses vont s'arranger pour lui et toi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Bellamy n'est pas le père de mon bébé. Il a accepté de le faire croire pour protéger ma réputation. Mais le fait est que lui et moi on n'a jamais couché ensemble. »

Gina sembla ne pas en revenir de l'aveu de Clarke.

« Mais pourquoi... En quoi ta réputation a besoin d'être protégée ? C'est l'enfant d'un natif ? »

Clarke ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui raconter, mais maintenant qu'elle avait lâché la bombe à cette fille, elle devait lui expliquer :

« Tu te souviens de Finn ? Le garçon qui était condamné aux pires tortures pour avoir tué des natifs ? »

Gina hocha la tête, elle était déjà à Arkadia quand c'était arrivé.

« Je l'ai tué. C'est lui le père du bébé. »

Gina ne répondit rien. Clarke releva la tête vers elle et ajouta :

« Et avant que tu ne te poses la question : oui, je savais que j'étais enceinte de lui quand j'ai planté cette lame dans son cœur. »

Gina ne sut que dire devant cette révélation. Finalement Clarke se leva et lui dit :

« A ton avis, ils vont en penser quoi les autres quand je vais le leur dire ? Quand ils vont comprendre qu'en plus d'avoir tué tout un peuple, j'ai exécuté le père de mon bébé ?

_ Je crois qu'ils diront que tu n'as pas eu le choix. » Répondit Gina.

Clarke sourit tristement devant cette naïveté.

« Bellamy m'a demandé d'attendre son retour pour le dire à tout le monde, tu pourras garder le silence jusque là ? » Demanda Clarke.

Gina hocha la tête et Clarke s'éloigna. Gina était la dernière personne à qui elle avait eu envie de le dire, mais elle était la petite amie de Bellamy et elle était sûrement la principale concernée.


	19. Chapter 19

Bellamy et les autres rentrèrent quelques jours plus tard, sains et saufs. Ils avaient repoussé la nation des glaces et avaient ainsi prouvé que le peuple du ciel était un ennemi sérieux. Après avoir été accaparé par Gina pendant un long moment, Bellamy alla voir Clarke dans sa chambre. Quand elle lui ouvrit, la jeune femme se sentit soulagée. S'en fut de même pour Bellamy qui la serra contre lui.

« Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien. Lui dit Clarke.

_ Moi aussi. Je voulais venir te voir rapidement mais Gina voulait me parler. Me parler de votre dernière conversation. »

Clarke se recula et l'invita à entrer.

« Je croyais que tu devais m'attendre pour décider ? » Lui rappela-t-il.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, embêtée que Gina ait commencé par tout dire à son petit ami.

« Ma décision était prise, et je ne l'ai dit qu'à elle. Elle semblait mal par rapport au fait que tu sois le père du bébé et par rapport à notre relation. Avoua-t-elle.

_ Elle s'y était faite. Assura-t-il.

_ Non, ça c'est ce que tu crois. Gina est intelligente, elle voulait que tu penses qu'elle était d'accord avec cette situation, mais elle t'aime, et l'attention que tu me portes la blesse.

_ J'aurais pu gérer ça autrement. Écoute les autres ne sont pas obligés de savoir. » Lui expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et répondit :

« Il faut que j'assume ce que j'ai fait Bel'.

_ Tu as fait la seule chose qui était à faire pour Finn. Il serait mort dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Il vit une larme couler le long de la joue de la jeune fille. Elle l'essuya en se levant et déclara :

« Dans ce cas les autres devraient comprendre.

_ Clarke...

_ C'est ma décision Bellamy, tu l'as dis toi-même. » Rappela la jeune fille.

Elle vit un voile de déception passer devant le regard du jeune homme. Elle revint s'asseoir à côté de lui en lui prenant la main.

« Je te remercie de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais te demander de te faire passer pour le père de mon enfant était égoïste et irrespectueux envers Finn.

_ C'est moi qui te l'ai proposé. Lui rappela-t-il.

_ Je sais et c'était un geste formidable. Mais il faut que je revienne à la réalité, et que j'arrête de compter sur les autres pour régler mes problèmes. Je fonce trop souvent sans voir ceux que je blesse sur mon passage.

_ C'est l'idée de ne plus faire partie de ta vie et de celle du bébé qui me blesse Clarke. » Avoua-t-il.

Elle glissa une main sous son menton.

« Hey, tu en feras toujours partie. Mais ça ne mettra plus en péril ton couple. »

Il soupira et elle l'enlaça.


	20. Chapter 20

Raven accueillit la nouvelle de la paternité de Finn assez violemment, reprochant à Clarke ses mensonges et d'avoir tué le père du bébé. Les autres en revanche semblèrent prendre l'information de manière plus pragmatique : certes Clarke et Bellamy avaient mentit, et la jeune femme avait tué de manière consciente le père de son bébé, mais comme l'avait fait remarquer Gina : Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Octavia vint voir son frère après avoir appris de manière collective comme les autres, qu'il ne serait en faite pas papa.

« Alors je ne serai pas tata finalement ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il allait se mettre à table, attendant que Gina le rejoigne.

_ On peut tous se considérer comme les tatas et tontons malgré tout. »

Elle s'assit face à lui et lui répondit :

« Tu sais au fond de moi, je crois que ça me conforte dans ce que je pensais au sujet de Clarke et toi...

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Je ne vous voyais pas coucher ensemble.

_ Ah bon ? Pourquoi cela ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Tu la respectes beaucoup trop pour ça. »

Il rit en entendant pareille absurdité, mais devant le sérieux de sa sœur, il cessa.

« Attends, tu es en train de me dire, que vu que je la respecte, je ne peux pas coucher avec elle ? C'est bête comme idée. Lança-t-il.

_ Au contraire : Les filles que tu ne respectes pas, ça ne t'a jamais gêné de coucher avec elles une nuit, puis de ne plus jamais leur adresser la parole. Avec Clarke tu as beaucoup trop de gestes attentionnés, si tu avais juste voulu te l'envoyer tu ne te serais certainement pas lié autant avec elle de crainte qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi...

_ Je te signale que Gina est amoureuse de moi. Lui fit-il remarquer pour contrer son raisonnement. Et je n'ai pas fui.

_ Oui, parce que toi tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle... Alors que de Clarke c'est autre chose. »

Il fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre.

« Arrête de faire l'autruche Bel'. Dis-moi que Clarke ne compte pas pour toi ? Interrogea Octavia.

_ Bien sûr qu'elle compte pour moi... c'est ma meilleure amie. » Lui répondit-il.

Octavia éclata de rire.

« Tu n'as jamais eu de meilleure amie... moi éventuellement, si on enlève le côté fraternel. Mais franchement, ose me dire que tu ne souffres pas à l'idée de ne plus être reconnu comme le papa de ce bébé... de SON bébé ?

_ Ce qui m'ennuie c'est l'idée que je pourrais ne plus avoir de place dans leur vie à tous les deux, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour O'. » Contra le jeune homme.

Octavia aperçut Gina un peu plus loin, qui se dirigeait vers eux.

« Et l'idée de ne plus avoir Gina dans ta vie, ça t'ennuie ça aussi ? »

Il se tourna vers sa petite amie, puis regarda à nouveau sa sœur sans répondre. Celle-ci se leva et lui conseilla, avant que Gina soit à leur hauteur :

« Fais le point sur ce que te dis ton cœur Bel'. »

Elle s'en alla ensuite, le laissant méditer sur ces paroles.


	21. Chapter 21

_Note de l'auteur : Désolée de cette attente, je vous livre le chapitre suivant dés à présent, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

Malgré son envie de l'avoir auprès d'elle, et la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite de lui garder une place dans sa vie, Clarke mit volontairement Bellamy à distance du suivi de sa grossesse. Le jeune homme s'en rendit compte, mais l'insistance de Gina à lui répéter que le bébé n'était pas le sien, le poussa à laisser Clarke faire, se contentant d'être là seulement comme l'ami qu'il assurait être, malgré les dires d'Octavia. Seulement, quand, à, à peine plus de 8 mois il apprit que la jeune fille était à l'infirmerie pour mettre au monde le bébé, il s'y précipita. Clarke refusa tout d'abord qu'il rentre, mais quand sa mère lui suggéra qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'aide, elle accepta. Le bébé vint au monde après trois heures de dur travail pour Clarke, mais quand Abby vit la couleur violette du nouveau né, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle demanda à Bellamy de venir l'aider en coupant le cordon et celui-ci remarqua à son tour que la couleur du bébé était anormale. Il revint vers Clarke, qui devant les visages graves de ceux qui l'entouraient, lui demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Bellamy tenta un sourire rassurant et lui annonça :

« Tu as une magnifique petite fille Clarke. »

Une larme perla le long de ses grands yeux, puis coula sur sa joue.

« Je veux la voir. Exigea la jeune femme.

_ Ta mère s'occupe d'elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Bellamy jeta un œil en direction du docteur et du bébé qu'elle examinait et avoua finalement :

« Elle a une couleur qui n'est pas très rassurante, mais je suis sûre que ta mère va prendre soin d'elle. »

Il vit la panique dans les yeux de la jeune femme, qui tendit finalement la main vers Bellamy. Il la prit avec la sienne, et regarda à nouveau pour voir si Abby s'en sortait, tout comme Clarke. Finalement au bout de plusieurs minutes ils entendirent les cris du bébé, et Abby revint avec la petite dans ses bras, enroulée dans une serviette. Elle avait un grand sourire rassurant, et Clarke sentit toute la tension s'évacuer par des larmes de joie, quand elle prit sa fille dans ses bras.

« Elle est magnifique, et elle va très bien. » Assura le médecin.

Clarke embrassa sa fille sur le haut du crâne et sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Bellamy lui-même se sentit plus serein. Abby sortit pour se laver les mains, aussi Bellamy s'assit sur le lit de Clarke et approcha ses lèvres du bébé pour lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe, puis releva les yeux vers Clarke et lui dit :

« Félicitations Princesse. Tu lui as trouvé un prénom ?

_ En faite j'ai pensé à Stella, qui signifie « étoile » en latin. Je me suis dit que vu d'où l'on venait, c'était un joli hommage. »

Bellamy sourit, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il approcha alors doucement ses lèvres de celles de Clarke, et y déposa un léger baiser.

« Je suis fier de toi. » Lui dit-il simplement en se reculant, comme si ce baiser était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Abby revint finalement dans la pièce et Bellamy les laissa seules, pour savourer ce moment entre filles de la famille Griffin.


	22. Chapter 22

Bellamy réintégra sa chambre, peu avant le dîner. L'accouchement de Clarke, et le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés, l'avaient bouleversé plus qu'il voulait bien l'admettre. Et ce fut évidemment cet instant que choisit Gina pour venir le voir. Elle croisa les bras en entrant dans la chambre et demanda :

« Alors, comment va-t-elle ?

_ Elle se porte bien. Sa fille aussi, malgré la frayeur qu'on a eu quand elle sortit du ventre de sa mère. Lui révéla Bellamy.

_ Parce que tu étais présent avec elle dans la pièce ? » S'étonna Gina.

Bellamy la fixa un instant puis déclara :

« Elle ne voulait pas que je sois avec elle au début, mais elle a changé d'avis. »

Gina soupira bruyamment pour montrer son désaccord.

« J'en ai marre que tu continues de te comporter avec elle, comme si tu étais le père de son enfant... » Lui fit part la jeune femme.

Le regard de Bellamy se durcit et il lui répondit :

« Je t'ai toujours dit, que je continuerais de veiller sur Clarke et son bébé. Ce que les 100 ont vécu ensemble, ça créé des liens.

_ Je n'ai pas vu Jasper ou Monty, ou n'importe quel autre membre de votre petite bande de délinquants, se précipiter à son chevet ! » S'énerva Gina.

Bellamy n'aima pas vraiment qu'elle les traite de délinquants.

« On a été en quelque sorte les deux leaders pour les maintenir en vie sur cette planète hostile. On est effectivement plus liés tous les deux qu'avec les autres... Révéla-t-il.

_ Tu es amoureux d'elle ? » Le coupa Gina.

Bellamy la fixa, en colère qu'elle lui pose cette question. Pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le penser, mais parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

« J'en ai assez de ta jalousie. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, et si tu ne peux pas non plus l'accepter alors... » Commença le jeune homme.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elle attendit qu'il continue, mais quand elle comprit qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention elle le plaça face à un ultimatum.

« Je ne peux pas l'accepter, alors je te le demande Bellamy : Fais un choix. »

Il savait qu'ils en arriveraient là tous les deux. Il était désolé de les avoir conduit à cet instant, et il se sentait coupable, parce qu'elle avait raison. Il avait beau affirmer qu'elle ne devait pas être jalouse, le fait qu'il ait embrassé Clarke un peu plus tôt, prouvait qu'elle avait raison de s'inquiéter.

« Ne me demande pas ça Gina...

_ Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux à ce point, pas te passer d'elle ? Demanda-t-elle au bord des larmes.

_ Oui. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il fit un pas vers elle, mais elle se recula.

« Je ne sais pas comment te définir ça, et je comprends ta réaction. Mais si tu me demandes de choisir entre toi, et elle et sa fille, ma réponse va forcément te faire du mal. » Lui expliqua-t-il.

Elle sourit amèrement entre ses larmes. L'une d'elle coula d'ailleurs sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle mit une main sur la poignée et se tourna vers lui.

« Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. J'ai besoin d'être celle qui compte plus que toutes les autres, pas la 4ème sur ta liste. » Lui répondit-elle.

Elle avait raison, et il ne l'empêcha pas de sortir, n'étant même pas sûr d'avoir envie de continuer avec elle.


	23. Chapter 23

Les amis de Clarke étaient souvent venus la voir ces deux derniers jours. Raven elle-même était passée voir l'enfant de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé. Elle avait présenté des excuses à demi-mots à Clarke et cette dernière lui avait également assuré regretter avoir menti. Bellamy et la nouvelle maman ne purent donc vraiment se parler pendant ces quelques jours. Aussi, lorsqu'elle réintégra sa chambre avec sa fille, Bellamy vint voir Clarke. La petite hurlait, bien qu'elle était nourrie et changée. Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras, et fit les 100 pas dans la chambre ce qui calma Stella petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Clarke, assise sur son lit, soupira de soulagement et murmura :

« Tu es magique, ça fait une heure que j'essaie de l'endormir. »

Bellamy sourit.

« Je suis là, à ton service, appelle-moi quand tu n'arrives pas à l'endormir. Se moqua-t-il.

_ Je doute que ta petite amie en soit ravie. Je t'ai vu tourner autour de l'infirmerie régulièrement ces deux jours, Gina ne doit pas vraiment apprécier. » Lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il repoussa les couvertures du petit berceau de Stella, fait dans une ancienne caisse de matériel, et recouvert de coussins moelleux.

« A vrai dire, ça ne la regarde pas vraiment. »

Il posa le bébé dans son lit et la recouvrit d'une couverture, satisfait de l'air de plénitude qui illuminait maintenant son petit visage.

« Comment ça, "ça ne la regarde pas" ? Vu qu'elle est ta copine et qu'elle est du genre plutôt jalouse, je pense que ça ne doit pas vraiment lui plaire ?

_ Elle n'est plus ma copine. Annonça-t-il en se tournant vers elle. On a rompu. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils, étonnée de cette nouvelle. Bellamy ne semblait pas peiné cependant. Elle le vit s'asseoir nonchalamment sur la chaise, face à elle, tandis que Clarke demandait :

« Pourquoi vous avez rompu ? »

Il fronça les sourcils à son tour, amusé qu'elle pose cette question.

« Elle m'a demandé de faire un choix, elle a perdu.

_ Bellamy... Est-ce à cause du baiser ? » Demanda la jeune femme, évoquant pour la première fois la scène qui s'était produite après l'accouchement.

Il sourit légèrement et répondit :

« Je n'ai pas eu la folie d'évoquer avec elle ce baiser à vrai dire mais... Il semblerait que je ne la place pas au bon rang sur ma liste de personnes privilégiées. »

Clarke poussa un léger soupir puis rappela au jeune homme :

« Ce que tu as fais pour moi pendant ma grossesse, proposer d'être le père de ma fille, c'était très généreux, mais tu n'as pas à tout sacrifier pour nous. On ne doit être ta priorité Bellamy...

_ Et pourquoi pas hein ? Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider à élever Stella...

_ Non. Le coupa-t-elle. Je peux l'élever seule.

_ Alors tu vas me repousser encore pour prouver que tu peux te débrouiller toute seule ? Comme tu l'as fait ces derniers mois. » Lui lança-t-il amèrement.

Elle vit la peine dans ses yeux. Elle se pencha pour mettre une main sur son genou et lui assurer :

« Je ne veux pas que ça te fasse de la peine. Ecoute j'ai fait ça parce que je pense que c'est le mieux pour toi. »

Il attrapa sa main et se pencha à son tour vers elle.

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'est le mieux pour moi ? »

Elle le fixa sans répondre, retenant son souffle. Et soudain il avoua :

« C'est toi Clarke. Ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi c'est toi. »

Elle fit un sourire en l'entendant dire ça mais le perdit quand il ajouta :

« Et ta fille. »

Elle se recula et le repoussa pour se lever. Elle fit un pas vers la porte, lui tournant le dos puis se retourna vers lui pour dire :

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de Stella et moi, ni à endosser le rôle de père pour me sauver. »

Il sentit la déception dans le ton de sa voix. Il se leva à son tour, s'approcha d'elle et proposa :

« Et si on dissipait les malentendus et qu'on arrêtait de se cacher derrière notre fierté ? Je ne te propose pas d'être le père de Stella, c'est Finn son père, ça on le sait tous maintenant. Et je sais aussi que tu peux assumer ta fille toute seule, parce que tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Mais moi j'ai besoin de toi et de Stella. Tu sais Gina m'a posé une question tout à l'heure. Elle m'a demandé si j'étais amoureux de toi. »

Elle avala sa salive, et demanda au bout de quelques secondes :

« Qu'as-tu répondu ?

_ Rien. Parce qu'à ce moment là je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Et j'ai compris pourquoi : Ce n'est pas une réponse que je veux lui donner à elle. »

Il fit un pas vers Clarke et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Je t'aime Clarke. Pas parce que pendant plusieurs mois j'ai du faire croire qu'on avait fait l'amour, ni parce que j'étais là la première fois qu'on a vu la petite sur l'échographie. Je t'aime parce que tu m'as tenu tête quand on est arrivés sur terre. »

Elle sourit légèrement, malgré les larmes qui pointaient dans ses yeux.

« Je t'aime parce que tu as su faire sortir ce qu'il y avait de mieux en moi pour maintenir les 100 en vie, à tes côtés. Et parce que tu as réussi à me convaincre de ne pas me tirer quand Octavia m'en voulait. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi avant que tu ne m'annonces ta grossesse et que je te fasse cette proposition de me faire passer pour le géniteur. Alors je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis là pour jouer les héros en m'occupant de la pauvre mère célibataire et de sa fille. »

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Clarke. Bellamy l'essuya de son doigt et elle cala son visage dans sa main. Elle releva alors les yeux vers lui et avoua :

« Je veux jouer les femmes fortes, mais la vérité c'est que ça a été terrible de te repousser ces derniers mois. J'ai besoin de toi moi aussi, et j'ai aimé ton émotion quand tu as vu Stella pour la première fois à l'échographie, j'ai aimé que tu sois si digne quand ma mère te reprochait ma grossesse. Et j'ai été touchée par ta crainte sincère à la naissance de Stella, quand on ne savait pas si elle allait bien. Je n'ai probablement pas réellement vu celui que tu étais avant que tu me dises que tu serais là pour moi, quand je t'ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte, mais aujourd'hui je suis totalement amoureuse du type arrogant qui a ouvert la porte de la navette, et de celui au grand cœur, qui a eu mal à la mort de Charlotte, ou de ce grand-frère prêt à tout pour le bien de sa sœur, et aussi de ce père que tu as accepté d'être pour protéger ma réputation. »

Elle pleurait en disant tout cela, et tant de mots tendres furent trop pour Bellamy qui plongea sur les lèvres de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et savoura ce baiser.

 ***Fin***

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : Et bien voilà cette fic se clôt sur cette petite touche romantique et girly ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié de la lire, moi en tout cas j'ai trouvé très encourageant vos messages et vos remarques. J'attends donc vos commentaires de ce dernier chapitre avec impatience et vous donne rendez-vous sur une prochaine fic ;-)_


End file.
